


A Knight's True Calling

by orphan_account



Series: A Knight of Ishgard [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: DieZephirinDie, Established Relationship, F/M, Love this boy so much, Not Canon Compliant, Not this time godsdammit, Still Salty About This
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How "A Knight's Calling" SHOULD have ended.





	1. "What I had to"

**Author's Note:**

> [All characters belong to SquareEnix] 
> 
> Please note this work will contain spoilers for FFXIV: Heavensward and beyond. This is an AU where the WoL was able to change the outcome of the confrontation at the Vault. 
> 
> This was inspired by watching @surfacage chronicle their first playthrough of FFXIV: Heavensward through their comic: https://www.surfacage.net - please give them a follow!
> 
> ***Chapter 4 is explicit because the thirst is so strong***

  


***The Pinnacle of the Vault***

“Father, please!” Aymeric shouted, clutching his right arm. He was covered with lacerations and bruises, and the arm looked like it may be broken, but he was on his feet. 

Haurchefant beamed at her from where he stood beside the wounded Lord Commander. “We were not too late!” 

Aymeric continued to plead with the Archbishop. “Fool to the last,” Thordan snorted, and turned away. 

Aseri looked to her love and he nodded to her. Together, they raced toward the airship to halt the Archbishop’s retreat. 

Haurchefant glanced back over his shoulder then skidded to a halt. “Look out!” she heard him shout. She turned to see him behind her, shield raised. A streak of light was hurtling toward them and farther up - Zephirin! 

“No…” she whispered. The spear of light impacted Haurchefant’s shield and he shifted his stance, putting all his strength into holding it steady. 

“NO!” Aseri lunged forward, grabbing him around his waist and throwing both their bodies to the side just as the metal gave way. She felt a searing pain in her arm, and something warm splashed onto her skin as they landed. 

The edge of the shield was melted, and there was a gash in Haurchefant’s side where Zephirin’s attack had broken through both his shield and haubergeon. 

“Alphinaud!” she screamed and started pouring vercures into Haurchefant’s body with one hand as she tried to stanch the flow of his blood with the other. The boy dropped to his knees beside them and gasped at the depth of the wound. 

“Aseri, I don’t know if…” 

She grabbed him by his tie and jerked his face to within an ilm of hers.“You KEEP HIM HERE!” she spat. “I don’t care what you have to do!” 

He obeyed and replaced her hand with his own, drawing heavily on his codex to pump healing into the gravely wounded knight. 

She tore through her pack, hunting the small, delicately-carved wooden box she always, always kept with her. Locating it by its warmth, she pulled it forth, almost fumbling it in her eagerness to get it open and drew forth a single feather that blazed with the light of the sun itself. 

“Aseri, no!” Alphinaud shouted. 

Before he could stop her, she jammed the feather into Haurchefant’s wound. 

“Please… oh please love. Don’t leave me,” she prayed. 

Haurchefant opened his vibrant blue eyes and focused on her face. “Truly… your smile is splendid…” 

She spared a glance down to his side, seeing the gash slowly starting to close. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his forehead. “Stay with me, ‘Chefant... “ she begged. “I can’t do this without you.” She could feel her own aether start to flag but still she poured her mana into him, bolstering and fueling the spark of his soul with her own life, refusing to let his fade. His eyes started to drift closed again. 

“No, no, noooo!” she screamed, desperately casting raise just as her mana bottomed out. Aymeric had reached them by then and was cradling Haurchefant’s head and shoulders. Aseri’s vision started to go black around the edges as the last of her aether flowed out of her and into the fallen knight she knelt over. She could hear her own heartbeat slowing, fading... 

“My friend, stop!” Aymeric pleaded but she did not, would not hear him. Her world had narrowed to the man beneath her hands, the one she would willingly, joyfully give her all for. 

“Idiot!” A clawed gauntlet landed hard on her shoulder and gripped, and she felt power roar through her. Her hair floated away from her head and every ilm of her skin suddenly felt aflame. She grabbed the new influx of aether immediately, shaped it and poured it into Haurchefant. The gash in his side sealed instantly, his eyes flew wide and he sat up in Aymeric’s embrace with a gasp. 

“What…” His shocked gaze locked onto her pale face once more, then lifted to where Estinien stood behind the small Miqo’te, keeping her upright with one hand, and holding the Eye in the other. “Oh my love.... What have you done?” 

“What I had to… “ She wavered where she still knelt beside him, then slowly fell forward against his chest. The last thing she heard was his heart beating strong and true, before she surrendered to unconsciousness.

***

  
  
  
  



	2. "Whatever it takes."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if she saved him, only to risk losing him again.

***

Ocean-blue eyes filled her vision. “Truly, your smile is splendid…”

***

Aseri awoke with a gasp. Everything hurt - why did everything hurt? - and someone’s hands were on her shoulders, restraining her from sitting up.

“You’re okay...” It was Alphinaud. His long white braid swung over his shoulder and tickled her nose as he eased her back down to her pillows. “You frightened me - I feared we might lose you.”

“What happ - Haurchefant!” She jolted upright again and began to struggle both with the blankets covering her and with Alphinaud, trying to free herself without hurting the boy.

“Aseri no - “ He clung to her and tried to make her focus on him. “Lord Haurchefant lives! He is alive!”

She stared at her young friend. “Is he…”

“He’s fine,” Alphinaud stated firmly. “Except for being worried about you. What were you thinking? You nearly burned out your own aether!”

She did not reply, but folded her arms stubbornly and looked away.

“And you used your phoenix down.” The young scholar continued to scold her. “You know how rare they are! You know we only get one!”

“And I’d do it again!” she flared, whipping around to stare Alphinaud down. “Whatever he needs - whatever it takes. I will not fail him!”

“And what about the rest of us?” Alphinaud shot back. “Tataru… me… you’re all we have left. Not to mention the rest of the people who depend on the Warrior of Light.” He sighed and rested one hand on hers. “Seri… I know you love him but he’s only one man.”

She bit back the cruel response hovering on the edge of her teeth, closed her eyes and shook her head, swallowing her resentment. She truly did not want to hurt Alphinaud. 

“You don’t understand, Alphinaud. You can’t understand - not yet.” She opened her eyes again and met his crystal gaze. “I can’t be who I am, who everyone needs me to be - not without him.”

He held her eyes a moment longer, then his mouth compressed into a tight line. He knew what she was leaving unsaid. That he was too young, too focused on playing the diplomat to know anything about love. The boy flushed, and withdrew his hand from hers.

_ Oh no… _ she thought. She had insulted him after all. “Alphinaud, I --” 

A tapping on the door interrupted her and he stood to admit their visitor. All other thoughts flew from her head as the door opened and she saw the blue eyes and pure smile that ruled her heart. “‘Chefant…” Her eyes immediately shifted to the heavy bandage around his waist. “Oh no…” She again began struggling with the bedcovers and failed to notice when Alphinaud slipped out of the room.

“A precaution only, my love, I assure you.” Haurchefant crossed the room and claimed the spot on the side of the bed where Alphinaud had been sitting moments before. “You were quite thorough in your efforts.” 

“I daresay had you been any more thorough or had Estinien not stepped in to support you, you would not be with us now - a turn of events that would be most displeasing not only to me but to anyone who knows you. I absolutely forbid you from ever risking yourself for me that way again.”

Aseri frowned up at him. “Then I forbid you to ever again put yourself between me and a bloody great spear of bloody Light hurled by a bloody aether-infused bloody Heavensward knight ever again.” 

Haurchefant’s eyes hardened, and she could almost swear she saw a tiny spark of red deep, deep beneath the blue. He bore her back against the pillow and held her there for a moment before pressing a fierce, bruising kiss to her lips. When he broke the kiss, he growled, “You will do as I say,” then yanked the neck of her gown open with one hand and claimed her throat with his mouth, biting hard at the spot where her pulse beat just below the surface. 

She yelped. Even knowing she was imbued with Hydalaen’s blessing, Haurchefant was normally so gentle with her. The sound she made seemed to snap him back to himself. He shook his head and laid a more careful kiss over the bite mark before clutching her to him. 

“Forgive me, my love… I just…” He pulled back from her and passed a hand over his face. “I fear I may still be somewhat fatigued…”

“It’s no wonder,” came the dry rejoinder from the doorway. “Considering you were both mostly dead for part of the day yesterday.” Estinien stood guard in the hallway, leaning with his back against the doorframe, watching them over his shoulder. “However, you may want to remember to close the door first before you start to devour each other next time. This is the Infirmary, not Fortemps manor.” 

Haurchefant laughed weakly. “As ever, you have the right of it my friend. I daresay we all need some rest after what we endured.” He rose from the bed and leaned over to kiss Aseri’s forehead. His face looked pale. “I will send in one of the healers. Please try to sleep, my love.” 

“Yes… of course, ‘Chefant.” 

He smiled at her, then left, giving Estinien as wide a berth as possible as he exited the room. The dragoon stared after him with a thoughtful expression.

The small Miqo’te pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, feeling out of sorts. “How is Aymeric?” she asked, as much to distract herself as to ensure herself of his well-being.

“He will heal, if he rests. Which we both know he bloody will not do.” Estinien snorted. “How do you fare?”

“I… I’m not sure.” She frowned. “I feel almost like I was dunked into a raging river and half-drowned before being pulled to safety.”

The dragoon removed his helm, knelt by the side of her bed and regarded her with storm-blue eyes. She stared back. “What?” he growled.

“It’s just that I’ve never seen you without your helm before.”

He snorted again and peered intently at her face. His long, white hair was caught back in a tail, and only slightly in disarray from being pent up beneath his armor.

“A great deal of aether passed through you from the Eye. That would explain the fatigue.” He thought for a moment. “I feared that Nidhogg’s rage might linger in your eyes, but you seem yourself.”

“I snapped at Alphinaud earlier,” she admitted. “I should go find him and apologize.” 

“Do not.” Estinien stood and replaced his helm. “The boy could use some toughening, and for all his diplomacy he too often oversteps his bounds.”

“However,” he continued. “Should you feel any unusual anger you must tell me immediately. The Eye is difficult to withstand, even for one who has carried it for so long as I have.”

She nodded. “Would you… would you mind checking on Haurchefant later then? Since the aether ultimately passed into him…”

“Aye, you divine my intent. I will do so.” He paused as he passed through the door to look back over his shoulder at her. “Rest now, friend.”

“Thank you, Estinien. For everything.”

He looked away. “Your thanks are not needed. So long as you stand with Ishgard so shall I stand at your side.”

One of the healers came bustling in as he left and Aseri reluctantly accepted the repose spell the woman cast on her, drifting off into a troubled sleep.

***

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where this is going yet, but thank you for reading.


	3. "Whatever the need"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what have I done to him, trying to save him? "

***

> “My safety was never in doubt, Father, for I had the Azure Dragoon and the Warrior of Light by my side.” 

_ And still I almost lost him, _ Aseri thought, back in Fortemps manor and pacing by her bed.. _ And what have I done to him, trying to save him? _ She was gripped with an urgent need to see Haurchefant right then, to look into those bluest of blue eyes and convince herself that the malevolent spark she’d seen before was only in her imagination. She gathered herself to go to him --

“We’ve news from Ul’dah!” Alphinaud burst into her room without preamble. 

The Miqo’te nearly jumped out of her skin. “By Rhalgr’s beard Alphinaud, must you startle me so?” She then yelped as he grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her out of the room in his eagerness. 

“Tataru wants us to come downstairs - we may have found a clue to one of the Scion’s whereabouts!” he babbled excitedly.

Aseri stumbled along in her young companion’s wake, wanting to hear the news of their comrades, but her thoughts still dwelt on Haurchefant. She dug her feet into the luxurious carpet and brought them both skidding to a halt before gently breaking Alphinaud’s grasp on her.

“I will be right there. But Haurchefant needs to hear this as well.”

“What? Why? Lord Haurchefant doesn’t even know the rest of the Scions,” Alphinaud snapped impatiently.

“He knows _ us _, Alphinaud.” She frowned at the boy. “He’s given us so much, even nearly his life. He’s a part of this and he should be there.”

The young Elezen huffed. “Very well,” he conceded. “Pray be swift about it though.”

He left her, and she continued down the corridor, pausing before Haurchefant’s door. With a bit of trepidation, she lifted her hand to knock only to be startled as the door flew open before her knuckles even touched the wood.

“My love!” Her knight cried, sweeping her up into his embrace. “I was so worried! When you passed out I was so afraid I’d lost you after all!” Haurchefant claimed her lips then with a long, fervent kiss. When they finally came up for air he gazed into her eyes and whispered, “I could not bear the thought of losing you.” 

“But ‘Chefant… you saw me yesterday.” Aseri was thoroughly confused, but relieved to note that his eyes seemed to be their normal ocean hue.

“I… were we not at the Vault yesterday?”

“No, love… yesterday we were at the Infirmary.” She reached a hand up to his cheek. “Do you not remember this?” With her other hand, she opened the collar of her jacket to reveal the bruise on her neck. 

His eyes narrowed. “Who dared hurt you,” he growled, his hands tensing on her arms. 

She did not answer him but stroked her thumb over his cheek, watching his eyes. He truly did not recall. “I think we should speak with Estinien, and soon. But first we need to join the others in your father’s study. There’s news.”

***

“My dear,” Edmont rose to greet her, clasping both her hands in his and bending to kiss her cheek. His dark blue eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled down at her. “It is so good to see you up and about.” 

“Lord Edmont, I…” she bowed her head, unable to meet his gaze. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, shamed that she had almost cost his son his life.

“None of that, my dear child,” he replied, tilting her chin up with a gentle hand to look into her eyes. “Haurchefant is first and foremost a Knight of Ishgard - and a knight lives to serve. Even were you not his beloved, he would still have acted as he did.” 

“Indeed I would have, Father,” Haurchefant agreed as he joined them. “But I too feel I owe you an apology. I told you my arm would not falter, but my shield did break. Forgive me.”

The Count reached out eagerly for his son, pulling him into a warm embrace. “Haurchefant. I need no apology from you. That you still live is a gift beyond imagining. I am so very grateful.”

Aseri heard a quiet cough from behind her. Alphinaud was practically vibrating with impatience. “Forgive me, Lord Edmont, but you mentioned there was news?”

“Of course, Master Alphinaud. Please - come take your ease while Mistress Tataru shares what she’s learned.”

The tiny Lalafell had been taking tea with the Count while they waited for the others. She hopped down off her chair to greet them happily, then motioned for them all to be seated before turning her attention to Aseri. “When you fled the victory feast, you used the ancient watercourse beneath the city, right?“ Tataru asked. 

Aseri nodded. 

“Well, shortly after things went back to normal in Ul'dah, I asked Marshal Tarupin to have the tunnels searched, Tataru continued. “For any clues as to what may have happened after you left the others.”

“An excellent idea, Tataru,” Alphinaud praised her. “Dare I ask what the marshal found?”

“Um...I don't actually know.” She flushed a bit. “Pipin's message just said that there had been a discovery, and that we were to come to the Hall of Flames at our earliest convenience.”

“I dare not think what it might be... We shall depart at once. Tataru─” Alphinaud ordered. “Let Urianger know to join us in Ul'dah. He will wish to be present as well.”

“Yes, sir!” The diminutive receptionist saluted and left.

The young Elezen turned to her. “We should inform Lord Aymeric before we go. I’d wanted to inquire after his well-being anyway. Would you accompany me?”

“Of course,” Aseri replied. She looked up at Haurchefant. “You should rest. We won’t be long - if we run across Estinien I’ll ask him to return with us.” He nodded with a smile, and bent to kiss her cheek. She spared another second to gaze into his loving blue eyes, then followed Alphinaud out of the room.

***

Ser Aymeric rose to greet them as Lucia ushered them in. Estinien was in his customary pose - leaning against the wall but close enough to leap to Aymeric’s defense should it become needful.

“My friends,” he smiled at them. “It is so very good to see you. I am in your debt.”

“Think nothing of it,” Alphinaud replied. “Your wounds are healing well, I trust?”

“Some wounds do not heal.” Aymeric’s voice was dark and bitter, and as he spoke the pain of the Echo struck Aseri. She was suddenly in the Archbishop’s chambers as Aymeric confronted him, heard Thordan confirm his accusations, watched as Aymeric challenged the Church’s morality over the deception… and cried at the look of betrayal on Aymeric’s face as the Heavensward dragged him away on his own father’s orders. 

She swayed… and Estinien was instantly at her side, his hand supporting her elbow to steady her.

“You saw something, did you not?” Alphinaud reached for her hand. “A vision of the past?”

She nodded and related what she saw to them. Aymeric confirmed her vision, lips pressed into a grimace. 

“So this is the power of the Echo. Would that it had shown you a finer moment from my past. 'Twas an exercise in futility, as you saw. Faced with the firmity of his conviction, and his many ready rejoinders, my words deserted me. To be frank, I am embarrassed to recall it.” 

Alphinaud shook his head. “A friend once impressed upon me the importance of differentiating between words, deeds, and beliefs. Were he here, I suspect he would judge your father's “conviction” to be no more than rank, self-serving delusion.” Aymeric smiled at the reference as the boy thought for a moment. “Even so, I cannot help but wonder what manner of “change” he intends to bring about.”

“I have given some thought to that as well,” Aymeric replied. “During the battle within the Vault, the Heavens' Ward demonstrated strange and unnatural abilities.”

“Aye, the manner in which Ser Zephirin struck down Lord Haurchefant was unlike anything I've ever seen before,” Lucia chimed in.

Aseri went pale at the mention of Haurchefant’s injury. Estinien’s grip tightened on her elbow. “Steady,” he muttered under his breath as the others continued to talk.

“The spectacle called to mind King Thordan and his knights twelve as they are depicted in scripture,” Aymeric mused. “Holy powers and all…”

“Mere fabrications…” Alphinaud objected. Then his crystal eyes grew wide. “Which have become objects of faith...instilled with the belief of countless devoted souls... Seven hells!”

“Tempered.” Aseri stated flatly. “Thordan has transformed himself into a Primal and tempered the Heaven’s Ward, imbued them with his powers.”

“As they fled, my father spoke of Azys Lla. Though I know not what he intends, I fear no good shall come of it. His ambitions are too great, and his minions too powerful... We must find the Heavens' Ward, and stop my father, before it is too late.” Aymeric looked to her, then to Alphinaud. “I, Aymeric, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights of Ishgard, do hereby entreat the aid of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.”

“Our aid in preventing whatever it is that the archbishop intends?” Alphinaud asked.

“Your aid in bringing him to justice.” Aymeric’s voice was steady, betraying no hint of the pain it must have caused him to condemn his father to death despite Thordan’s crimes. “Too much blood has been spilled for the lies he perpetuated. No more.”

Alphinaud nodded. “Much has changed since our order's founding, but our duty to combat the primal threat has not. If the archbishop and the Heavens' Ward are guilty of the crime of summoning, then Aseri and I will stop them.”

Aymeric smiled his gratitude, then looked to her. Aseri was staring sightlessly at her hands, again seeing Haurchefant’s blood gushing through her fingers. It had been so close… She closed her eyes and raised her head, then met Aymeric’s gaze. She barely recognized her own voice, so full of steel it was as she replied. “I will have Zephirin’s heart for what he did to Haurchefant.”

Estinien spoke up. “You may ever count on my lance, Ser Aymeric. To my dying breath, I shall defend Ishgard from the Horde.” The dragoon then mused to her and Alphinaud, “It may be that Nidhogg could sense their power, and that is why he withheld his minions from battle.”

Lucia offered her assistance as well. Alphinaud thanked her, and asked them both to meet in a bell back at Fortemps manor. He and Aseri then took their leave. 

They did not speak much as they crossed the city on their way back to the Pillars. Outside the manor, the boy shook himself as if waking from a daze. “I thought Shiva an unprecedented threat, but this? Ishgard’s twelve finest knights, each imbued with primal powers?” He raised his eyes to hers. “May the gods have mercy on us all.”

***

Again, they assembled in the front room of Fortemps manor. Alphinaud thanked Estinien and Lucia for coming. The First Commander nodded. "The Congregation is in disarray; the rift between our brothers and sisters still far from healed. But I will see us whole again─without further violence, so far as it is possible. Lady Laniatte has informed me that her scouts at Camp Cloudtop sighted the Archbishop's airship, The Soleil. It was bound for the Blue Window."

"Then the Archbishop is somewhere in the Sea of Clouds?" asked Alphinaud.

"Or was not long ago," Lucia confirmed. "Unfortunately the region is firmly held by the Vanu Vanu and not easily accessible from Cloudtop. We will need not only an airship, but a captain bold enough to risk the Vanu's wrath."

"I think we know the perfect candidate. First Commander, would you accompany me to the Skysteel Manufactory?" the boy requested. "I think it's time we pay a visit to Master Garlond."

They left and Estinien moved to follow.

"Estinien -- a moment, please." Aseri put out a hand to stop him.

The dragoon eyed her from beneath his helmet, his gaze coming to rest on the bruise at her neck. "Aye. You observed a difference in Lord Haurchefant?"

"Actually no. Today he was his usual self," she replied. "Except that he has no memory of yesterday."

Estinien folded his arms and bowed his head in thought. "It is your thought then that he was influenced by the Eye's aether. And his proximity to the Eye may determine the strength of Nidhogg's influence over him." He nodded. "We shall test this then. Take me to him."

Aseri led the way upstairs, and tapped upon Haurchefant's door. "'Chefant? May I come in?" 

The only response was a low growl. Alarmed, she reached for her scholar's stone and threw open the door as her faerie fluttered into existence beside her head. Haurchefant was crouched near the end of his bed and she caught a glimpse of a dark red aether swirling about him before Estinien interposed his armored form between them. As Eos' illumination spell settled over them, Aseri flung a repose spell at her beloved. Estinien leaped forward to catch Haurchefant as he succumbed to slumber, then lowered him to the bed.

"I'd say that settles that question," he grated, backing away. 

"You have the Eye here?" Aseri gasped. 

"Do you ever go anywhere without your weapons, Warrior of Light?" the dragoon replied sardonically. "It was the most efficient way to determine the effect." Estinien crossed the room and opened the window, then climbed out onto the small balcony. "My task for now will be to put distance between Lord Haurchefant and the Eye. I suggest you and the boy focus on a way to remove its taint from his aether in the meantime."

He lifted his visor to meet her gaze. "Call for me when you are ready to confront the Archbishop. I will come," he ordered before leaping away.

***


	4. "Wherever you go"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Explicit***
> 
> Haurchefant and Aseri wake up together and have a lovely morning.

*** Another place ***

His dreams were dark. 

At first he floated alone on a boundless plane, lit only occasionally by unfocused flashes of red. The atmosphere was stifling, thick with anger - a righteous rage that stalked him, that felt like it had burned for eons unceasing.

Cold... 

Unarmed... 

Hunted... 

Vulnerable. 

It seemed he hovered there an eternity. 

Eventually though, the omnipresent rage began to fade and was replaced with a sense of comfort. A soft glow began to grow around him, pale gold and carrying a scent remembered from his childhood, of flowers on a summer breeze. Almost against his will, the young lord relaxed, and drifted into a peaceful dream.

*** Fortemps Manor ***

As sleep finally relinquished him, Haurchefant’s eyes fluttered open and fixed with some confusion on the ceiling of his room in his father’s home. Odd… he did not remember getting ready for bed. The last he recalled, he’d been awaiting Aseri’s return from her meeting with the Lord Commander.

At that thought, he became aware of the warm, soft lump wrapped around him. A furry ear twitched, tickling his nose and he had to restrain a sneeze. He smiled, and circled the Miqo’te sleeping against his chest with his arms, pulling her closer. The soft, floral fragrance of her hair floated up to him as she stirred, her tail curling around one of his arms of its own accord.

“Mmmrrrrffff…. ‘Chefant?” She yawned and rubbed at her eyes with the backs of her hands, eliciting a chuckle from the young lord. Miqo’te were NOT felines, but her behavior was rather cat-like at times.

“Good morning, my love,” he greeted her, smiling fondly down at her upturned face before brushing a kiss across her lips. “I don’t remember falling asleep but I’m ever happy to wake with you in my arms - although I prefer having much less clothing between us when that happens.”

Aseri pushed herself upright against his chest, and he reluctantly released her from his embrace to allow her to stare intently into his eyes. Seeing only their customary blue, she relaxed back into his arms, holding him tightly. 

“Haurchefant… I am so sorry.” She tucked her face against his neck as her eyes filled.

“Whatever are you apologizing for, my heart?” He tightened his arms around her as he felt her tears start to fall. “You saved me,” he murmured, nuzzling the top of her head.

Shaking, she lifted her head to regard him with red-rimmed eyes. “At what cost? ‘Chefant, we used the Eye. We… _ infected _ you… with Nidhogg’s aether. I wasn’t strong enough to heal you on my own.”

She dropped her eyes from his in shame and pulled away. Standing, she crossed the room and gazed out the window with her back to him. “I failed you, and because of my weakness you’ve been exposed to Nidhogg’s influence.” 

“No. You did not fail me.” Haurchefant followed her and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her with her back against his chest. “My love, although we Ishgardians worship Halone, believe me I am in no great rush to enter Her halls. I sought only to protect you and would gladly have paid that price to do so…” He squeezed her again, then moved his hands to her shoulders to turn her to face him. “And whatever the price to stay by your side, I will happily pay that as well.” 

He lifted his hands to her cheeks, brushing away her tears gently with his thumb, before bending to kiss her again, harder, deeper… trying to convey wordlessly to her how very much he loved her.

She melted against him, and he scooped her up to carry her back to his bed. Nestling her into the blankets, he set about attempting to remove their clothing while breaking contact between their bodies as little as possible. He untied and unlaced patiently, and covered every ilm of her skin with kisses as soon as it was revealed. In no time at all, she was bare and mewling beneath his touch as he worshipped her with his hands, lips and eyes, the fragrance of her need for him filling his senses.

Her own hands roamed over Haurchefant’s shoulders, and down the planes of his well-muscled back. She stilled abruptly though, feeling a chill as her fingers found the fresh scar running from his hip nearly to his belly button. He shifted to his side, facing her and laid his hand over hers. “Here, my love,” he whispered softly as he guided it to his length, already hard and eager for her, then moved his own hand to her thigh, hooking her leg around his hip.

How he ached to bury himself inside her, and take her immediately - but he was ever mindful of the difference in their sizes. He leaned forward to capture her lips again with his own, then rolled to his back. Supporting her above him, he waited breathlessly as she positioned his tip against her entrance, then slowly sank down onto him, ilm by ilm. 

Aseri gasped against his mouth as he filled her completely, sliding her tongue against his as she drew up, then back down onto him in a long, delicious stroke. His hands went to her hips and he pushed her down just a bit further, causing him to hit that certain spot inside her that sent electricity racing through her whole body. 

“Aahhhhh, ‘Chefant…” she cried out, breaking the kiss, and he felt her tighten around him - he had wanted to let her set the pace but he could tell it wouldn’t be very long for either of them. Gripping her tightly, he started to thrust up into her and she arched her body up and backward, supporting herself with her hands on his thighs as she drove herself down onto him, whimpering while she chased her bliss.

“Aseri… my love…” he panted. “I fear... I… By the Fury!” he swore as her muscles clenched down on him, then jolted his hips against her as she shattered around him. Helplessly, he flooded her, driven over the edge himself by her climax.

She sprawled atop him, still shuddering weakly and he held onto her, his large hands stroking her back and sides and along the length of her tail as their bodies calmed. 

“My love… my light… my Seri,” he whispered and nuzzled her furry ears as she lay atop his chest.

She tipped her head back to look up at him, watching his face as if to memorize his features - the shadows around his ocean-blue eyes, the strong lines of his nose and jaw, the gentle and loving smile he wore always for her.

“Stay with me,” she blurted out.

“Truly, I am yours,” he answered. “Always.”

“No, I mean…” she shifted up to prop herself on one elbow and reached with her other hand to run her fingers through his silky, silvery locks. “Come to Ul’dah with me. Artoirel will watch over Dragonhead. Estinien will keep the Eye away until we find the Archbishop. Stay with me until we can find our friends. If anyone can find a way to cleanse its influence from you, it’s Y’shtola.”

“Please, ‘Chefant.”

He looked reluctant at first. “I would gladly follow you to the ends of the earth. But Dragonhead is my responsibility…”

“Aymeric will understand,‘Chefant. And if he suddenly needs Estinien to return, then you would still be safely away from the Eye.” She laid her hand over his scar, tracing along the corded, angry tissue with her fingertips. “And you are still healing, despite everything we pumped into you. Please,” she pleaded. “Do this for me.”

Haurchefant pulled her hand away from his scar and brought it to his lips. “Very well, my love,” he replied, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. “If Father and Ser Aymeric agree, then I shall be content to travel by your side, wherever you go.”

Aseri closed her eyes to hide the tears of relief that sprang to them as he acquiesced. “I love you.”

“And I you. Pray let me show you again how much,” he answered, and smiled, pulling her back down into his kiss.

***

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Haurchefant so much - he is my angel. And I was so surprised at what a difficult time I had actually writing a love scene between him and Aseri. I guess I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do him justice. I really hope I did. (eeks)


	5. "Wherever you are."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***EXPLICIT***
> 
> Soft, short and sweet. They don't get many moments like these.

***Fortemps Manor***

She woke to his lips against the nape of her neck - a soft, warm pressure that turned into lingering kisses over her throat and up to her lips as she shifted in his arms to face him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers, then kissing up over the bridge of her nose to her forehead as his arms pulled her tight against him.

"Mmmm... my 'Chefant," she responded, sleepily winding her arms around his neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I never want to leave this room, this bed or your arms again," Haurchefant replied, nuzzling against her furry ears and laughing softly as they twitched.

She giggled. "Really? Lord I-Make-My-Men-Do-Calisthenics-In-the-Snow wants to laze about in bed all day?"

"I'm recuperating!" he cried in mock indignation. "Besides..." his voice lowered seductively as he bent his head to graze her lips with his again. "I can hardly call being in bed with YOU lazing - you always give me quite the workout."

"Oh!" She pushed ineffectually at his chest then hit him with her pillow. "Are you saying I've depleted your stamina, my Lord?"

"Quite, and now I need for you to nurse me back to health," he growled softly against her mouth as he moved to position himself over her. "Or if you prefer," he brought her hands above her head and pinned them into the pillows, twining his long, elegant fingers with hers. "We could say we've been indulging in some... "physical therapy."

Aseri's tail twined around his waist as he settled his hips between her thighs and rolled them suggestively.

"Tch. Incorrigible. Insatiable," she scolded, already breathless with anticipation. She squirmed beneath him, so soft and warm.

"Perhaps you should strive to be a trifle less delectable then, my love." He continued to caress her lips with his, then released her hands to prop himself above her as his stiffened length probed for entry. "I may not be constantly tempted to devour you so."

"Ahhhh...." she moaned as he pushed himself into her. She was sore, but deliciously so and her velvety walls eagerly stretched to accommodate him. She reached for his long, sensitive ears, stroking the pads of her fingers out to the tips and he shuddered at the caress before claiming her mouth with his and falling into the steady, rhythmic thrusting that turned her into pudding. Her legs locked around his waist and her fingers tangled in his hair and he alternated between moaning praise into her mouth and twining his tongue with hers as they rocked together, melting into each other.

Her legs tightened around his waist and he raised himself higher above her to watch her face. "Come for me Aseri," he panted hoarsely, and increased his pace. "Look into my eyes and let go for me."

She locked her gaze with his as the wave crested, feeling like she was drowning in their ocean blue. "I love you," she gasped, and came undone around him. Three more quick thrusts and he joined her, filling her as she shook and shivered beneath him. 

"My love," he whispered, kissing over her sweat-dampened brow. "My light. My Aseri." He shifted to his side, then to his back, pulling her over to rest against his broad chest. She sprawled atop him, listening to his heart beating steady and true. 

"Never leaving this bed sounds better and better," she agreed with him and he laughed, his breath ruffling her ears.

A knock sounded on the door. 

"Lord Haurchefant?" It was Alphinaud. He sounded worried and irritated at once and Aseri winced. 

"Pray, give us a moment, Master Alphinaud," Haurchefant called.

"Us?" Alphinaud's response sounded startled, and she winced again. She was in for another lecture.

"Time to get to work I fear, my love." Haurchefant sat up, lifting her in his arms as he did and carrying her to the adjoining washroom. They bathed and dressed quickly, then he packed a small traveling bag, considering then dismissing the new haubergeon the armoury had made for him when Aseri reminded him of Ul'dah's hot, arid climate. 

Alphinaud was jittering with impatience when they opened the door, but closed his mouth quickly on whatever he had been about to say when he saw Haurchefant's bag . "The others are waiting for us downstairs," he sighed. "Pray be quick."

She shook her head regretfully as he left, then looked up to her love. "I hate taking you away from your home... but I think this is our best option."

Haurchefant bent to kiss her. "Home is wherever you are, my love." He smiled. "Lead the way and I will ever follow."

She took his hand and they went together to fetch her belongings before joining the others.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how I'm doing, and thank you for reading.


End file.
